Why Does it Always Rain when Your Heart Breaks?
by Shico-Bird
Summary: Oh how can a rose bring back such a painful memory? Roxette


_Why does it always rain when your heart breaks?_

She was sitting in the park under her favorite tree. It was an old weeping willow and she thought it only appropriate that she should be sitting beneath its wide embrace. She looked at the heavy leaves waving slowly in the wind, thinking how lucky they were that they couldn't really feel any pain. She wiped the tears from her eyes, only to find that more were releasing themselves from their imprisonment in her eyes. Her teary eyes fell on a lone rose that had pushed itself out of the cold and merciless ground. The tears fell in choked sobs now as a memory pushed into her mind.

_She was laughing merrily with Namine as they forced their way through the crowded hallways. Namine had just shown her a new comic of hers, the subject being Siefer meeting Donald. She grabbed the notebook and ran the last couple of steps to her locker, but froze as she witnessed the activity going on in front of her. Namine crashed into her, not expecting the sudden stop and fell to the floor. "Owww, why'd you stop all of a sudden?!" Namine exclaimed with mock fury. She could only answer that question by dropping the notebook and running quickly in the other direction. "Hey! What's wro-" she stopped short, seeing exactly what was wrong. Roxas had lipstick smeared on his shocked and dismayed mouth and Kairi had a smug smirk splattered upon her face. Namine was furious and , acting upon instinct, marched up to Roxas and smacked him ful in the face. "How could you do that to her?!" she then turned to Kairi and spat on her face. "You bitch." Leaving them with that humiliation and the whole school laughing at them, she ran off to try and find Olette. When she finally found her she was outside on their bench, crying silently in a fetal position. "Olette? Hey are you okay?" She asked her, walking over to hold her as she cried. They had been sitting in that position for about ten minutes when Roxas ran up to them, his immediate reaction being dismay and panic. "What do you want? Like you weren't enough of an insensitive asshole before now you dare show your face? Get away from us." Was how Namine greeted his arrival, acid in every syllable she uttered. _

"_Please, can I talk to you, Olette? Please?" Not knowing how to react, she looked up, her green eyes a turquoise blue from the tears, and ran. _

"_Olette!" Namine called after her, but not making a move other than to stand and glare at Roxas. "Now look at what you've done."_

Olette sniffed and pulled her necklace out from under her shirt. It was a locket, but an oddly shaped one. It took the shape of a key, and the top and bottom could be filled with a picture. Within it was a picture of Roxas, and one of both of them inside one of those cheapo carnival picture booths. She smiled a shaky smile, but soon dropped the locket and continued to cry.

"Olette?"

She looked up in shock to see the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. They were usually a bright blue of a sunny sky, but now they were the dark blue of a storm. She studied them for a moment, then turned away, sniffing and wiping her tears away angrily.

"Olette, I'm sorry. Please, please speak to me? It wasn't what I'm pretty sure you are thinking it was. She came up to me and asked me to go to the back of the school with her. I tried to tell her no, but she totally just jumped me right when you arrived. I didn't want her to kiss me! I…. I'm so sorry." He said, ending his plea for forgiveness by falling to his knees and letting out a quiet sob. "Please, please forgive me. I can't…. I can't live in this world without you. I'll become an empty shell if I can't have you by my side. I-" He never got to finish his sentence because a pair of soft lips gently pressed up against his own. They were surprisingly warm, considering she had been sitting in the pouring rain for an hour. Roxas stared at her in overjoyed surprise.

"So you forgive me?"

She only smiled.


End file.
